


我x徐文祖（4）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我x徐文祖（4）

“嗯。。。不要。。”他软乎乎地说道。  
但我一把捂住他的嘴，同时顶了进去，“这可由不得你。”  
“唔唔唔！！唔嗯！！！”徐文祖现在凄惨极了，手脚都被固定住不能动，下面直接被这么大的家伙填满，却喊都喊不出来。  
“你不就是想要这个吗？大晚上的一点都不体谅老公白天工作已经很累了，硬是把老公绑到这里来，不就是为了满足你下面那张饥渴的小嘴吗？”我故意调笑着他，看着他的脸蛋一点点涨红，气的要命却拿我没办法的样子让我很有成就感。  
“不过，满足宝贝儿你的欲望是我应该做的，所以不用感谢。”我抓起他的细腰，把他的胯往上抬起，方便我进入更深的地方。  
“谁。。。谁要谢你。。。哈啊。。”徐文祖被快感逼得全身发抖，根本无法好好地说完完整的句子。  
“知道吗？我一直觉得你很像一只猫。”我抚摸着他的小腹，因为顶得太深，都能隔着薄薄的肚皮摸到我里面的性器的形状。  
“所以要是有机会给你戴上猫耳，后面塞进去猫尾，脖子上挂上铃铛，就好了。一定很适合你。”我每说一句话他就抖一下，最后可怜兮兮地透着泪眼看着我，哀求之意很是明显。  
“别怕，不是现在。”我重重顶弄了几下，把徐文祖顶得连连娇喘。  
“嗯唔。。。别。。别弄了，你到底想怎样？”  
我还能怎样？都送上门来了，自然得好好爽爽才能放过他啊。  
但我嘴里还说得大义凌然，“当然是为民除害啊，估计是上天看不过你这种作恶多端的小变态，专门派我治治你。”  
说罢，我给徐文祖解开绳子，一条腿曲到胸前，然后就着插入的姿势把他翻过身去。这样我的性器在里面生生摩擦了一圈，徐文祖尖叫一声，又被我把脸按在牙科躺椅上，摆出臀部敲得高高的，上身还贴着躺椅的姿势。  
“这样更容易操到你的敏感点。”我解释道。  
然后更是疯狂地进出着他狭小的穴道，他那布满未退的红痕的屁股被我撞得啪啪作响，激起一阵阵肉浪，别提多色情了。  
现在即使徐文祖手脚没有被束缚住，他也没有力气逃走了，顶多哭喊着往前爬，想摆脱我的攻势，却又被我抓着衬衫后领给拎回来，继续在我身下娇喘，总之他是不可能摆脱我的。  
“够了！真的够了！呜呜。。我会死的！”徐文祖拼命摇着头，汗珠都甩在我的脸上。  
我从后面抱住他，脸埋在他的颈窝深深吸气，真好闻，就连汗水都是香的，真是天生尤物。  
“真的。。真的不行了。。。呜。。。”他又开始自不量力的拖着酸软的四肢往前爬了。  
这次我没拦着他，眼睁睁地看着他上身爬下了牙科手术椅，他整个人仿佛受到了鼓励，想继续爬的时候，被我握住了腰。  
“宝贝儿你会更喜欢这种体位吗？”  
现在他整个上半身在下面，手堪堪地支着地板，而下半身还留在手术椅上，由于手术椅和地面有一定高度，他的上半身是悬空着垂直于地面的。  
还没等他说出拒绝的话，我就加快了攻势，还用双手抓着他软弹的臀部用力向两边掰开，露出被我操肿的小穴，看着巨大的狰狞在漂亮的小洞口进出，这强烈的对比别提有多刺激了。  
“呜。。。我会。。。坏掉的。。”他有气无力地说，刚才一阵折腾已经让他筋疲力尽了。  
“不会不会，徐医生可是结实得很，之前被我干了那么多次还能保持清醒呢，该说你是天生该被我干的吗？”  
这次他连反驳的力气都没有了，只能在被顶到敏感点的时候呜呜咽咽几声。  
“接好了，把老公的后代都给我夹住了，漏出几滴就再干你几次。”我说着，把他上半身捞起来，让他向后靠在我的怀里，因为刚才一直被倒挂着，徐文祖脸部充血变得很红润，眼泪糊了自己满脸，倒是显得十分脆弱。该死，总觉得他这个样子更诱人了些。  
“来了来了，夹紧了。”说着我就顶在里面释放了。  
我滚烫的精液毫不客气地冲刷着他的内壁，自从上次开荤已经有段日子了，我攒的特别多，足够把徐文祖给灌满，毫不客气地说，如果他是女人的话，早就怀上我的孩子了。  
“不知道这里隔音差吗？你们在干什么？吵死了。。。呃？？？”  
正对着我们的房门突然被打开，我们和门口的人遥遥对望，而现在徐文祖的姿势是正对着大门大张着腿靠在我怀里，可以明显看到他那粉嫩的小穴含着我粗大的性器。  
“呃啊。。。让你好好夹住，没让你给我夹断，被人看到就这么兴奋，夹得这么紧吗？”我皱着眉头说。


End file.
